


Outfit

by Novicecomics



Series: Corazon Week [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Law had rarely seen Corazon dressed up. Actually, strike that. He had never seen him in a fitted suit, tie adoring his neck. His chest fully obscured for quiet possibly the first time in the man's life. There was something so seductive in that look that Trafalgar was loosing his mind all night as he stole glances at the man. He was definitely going to need more from Corazon tonight.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> No editing. We die like rats.

The gala was long and extravagant, just like Doflamingo always made them. Gold trim and bright lights all over the place were second only to the open bar. Trafalgar and Corazon had attended the event on a personal invite from the man himself: Donquixote Doflamingo. They had said their hellos, congrats on whatever big adventure he had been tied up in now, and found a corner to hide in. They weren't the most social people ever. Corazon less so with his selective mutism acting up due to social anxiety. 

Alcohol had come their way as people who recognized them cozied up. A few brief conversations, a few brief drinks, a few brief moments missed home alone on the couch. It was sometime around midnight that the party was winding down and Rocinante took the chance to sneak the two of them out. He would shoot Doffy an apologetic text tomorrow if it came up. His partner was a little unsteady on his feet. It didn't help that the ambitious man had stolen sips from Corazon's drinks. For the best, he guessed. 

The taller man helped the other into the car and got him buckled before getting behind the wheel. His hand hesitated with the keys gripped in uncertain fingers. He brought his free hand to his mouth and huffed into it. He smelled slightly of alcohol and sweet mixers. A questioning hum brushed past his lips. Roci quickly snapped his head side to side. Aside from the crack and slight pain at the quick movement, he was fine. No blurring, no spinning, and no headache. He must have nursed his drinks enough that they didn't impair him. The man finally put his keys in the ignition and turned the car on. They sat in that parking spot as droplets of that night's storm dotted their soaked windshield. He turned his head to look at Law who was sitting back, eyes closed. God he wished Law hadn't been the one getting drunk. Corazon hated driving, double so in the rain. 

A metallic jingle broke the quiet atmosphere as Rocinante placed his keys on the kitchen counter. Law followed shortly behind him. He had sobered up a bit during the ride. Maybe a quick nap was all he really needed, damn kid. Trafalgar leaned against the wall and watched Corazon completely drowning in interest. Cora placed a finger at the top of his tie's knot. Those dark eyes followed the movement. Now the taller man was convinced that he had been an object of interest all night. He had seen those long glances from the other. Corazon slid his tie loose, barely even tied still and just dandling around his neck. A smirk crossed the younger man's face. 

Trafalgar pushed himself off the wall and meandered up to the taller man. His head craned upwards just barely even with the man's chest. Dark nimble fingers popped open the first few buttons of Corazon's pastel pink dress shirt. Law hooked his thumbs under the fabric and pulled the pieces open so he could exposed that chest to the world, or at least himself. 

"Interested, or just helping?" Cora chuckled. 

"Stuffy dress shirts look too formal on you like that. I like when you wear looser clothes that show off more skin." Roci's heart jumped into his throat and he struggled to swallow it. How could Law say something so... embarrassing!? "But," Law continued, "I have to say you look far too sexy like this tonight. The shorter man leaned in and placed a hungry kiss on Corazon's chest. His hands were still on his skin from moving the fabric. The giant man could feel just how hot the other's face was. 

"I'm confused. Do you want me to change or not?" 

"I want you to fuck me while you're all dressed up." Law said it so blatantly as if he were asking for a bottle of water. 

Corazon struggled to say something but ended up just stammering incoherently. His hand that was supporting him against the counter slipped and he fell ass-first on the cold tiles. "I think you need to sober up." He finally said.

"That's not very convincing when your face is as red as fresh blood." Law crouched down, offering a hand. 

"You sound psychotic saying stuff like that, ya know?" Cora growled as he accepted the help. "Just because you're a surgeon doesn't give you the right to act like everyone is your dissection project. 

Law darted his tongue out and licked all the way from the stiff grey collar of Corazon's dress jacket to just behind his ear. His heated breath lingered against the exposed skin. "I haven't heard you say 'no' yet." The younger man pulled them both to their feet. Deep dark eyes stared mischievously up into shimmering golden ones. One of his hands slid down the other's frame and landed on the pastel grey slacks Roci wore. He gave the crotch area a few strokes. "I'm all worked up over how good you look tonight. Are you really going to leave me to take care of myself?" 

It was so rare seeing Law in such a state of need. It was almost always the other way around since the asexual man couldn't keep up with Cora's libido. Was it really just the outfit that got him going like this, or was it the alcohol. He was talking pretty coherently though. The younger man started attacking the skin that peaked out of the open shirt. Licking, kissing, hands exploring where they shouldn't. God Rocinante was going to loose his mind if he kept this up. Large hands encircled the smaller man and pinned him close. A leg shifted between the other's. He could feel just how hard Law was. 

"It won't be easy to stop if you change your mind half way though. You're getting me horny as hell." God that deep voice just rattled Trafalgar. He preened in the tight embrace. Lust swam in his eyes. 

"That sounds perfect. I want it rough. Please break me. I want to loose my mind in pleasure as you take me however you want." 

Jesus that boy was going to kill Corazon. The taller man fluidly scooped up his partner and made his way to the bedroom. He bumped against walls and the door as he was distracted. Law stole his lips and messily made out with him. His attention to anything but the man was completely gone. Roci tried to figure out if his pants were really this tight or it he was already ragingly hard. 

Somehow, the two of them made it to their bedroom. Corazon dropped Law onto the bed, pinning him under the brunt of the giant's full weight. Even at the worst of times the younger man loved the comfort of that pressure. Rocinante hoped that right now it would drive him wild. Clumsy hands fought with the belt ensnaring Law's hips. After a struggle and a break from the make out session, Roci finally managed to free Law's legs from the nice dress pants and even the yellow boxers he wore. Trafalgar had cast aside his vest and unbuttoned his dark black shirt. The fabric framed his thin body. 

"Fuck that's hot." Rocinante hissed as he fell back in for round two of kissing and clumsy struggles. His hands couldn't quite decide between rubbing the boy's chest and sides, or just going to the main dish. Luckily Law made the choice for him. Tan hands guided one of the larger ones down to where his boxers once were. The younger man gave out an approving sigh as he felt the pressure of Cora's hand on his straining member. 

"I need you so bad." Law moaned out at the friction. "I barely have the patience for this. I want to feel your dick rubbing inside." Corazon was growing weak. He was always just putty in the man's hands once the other started talking dirty. Roci pulled his hands away from Law's sweaty body just long enough to pull his own length out from his cloth prison. Rough hands flipped Trafalgar onto his stomach and dragged him by the hips towards the middle of the bed. He handled the other's body like it was nothing more than a doll. 

Corazon supported his full weight on Law while he reached over to the bottle of lubricant on their bedside table. He tore the cap off and emptied most of the clear liquid out onto his large hand. Lust clouded every inch of the large man's consciousness at this point. He slapped his slippery hand against the perfect ass under him. He traced around the puckered hole before pushing two fingers in at once. The opened bottle got lost somewhere in the rabid actions of two horny men. 

Law tensed up and keened at the penetration. Tears swelled up in his eyes. His long fingers clutched the comforter under him in a death grip. It hurt, it hurt so damn bad suddenly having that much inside him at once. Usually the two took more time to loosen up, but he'd be damned if he had to wait through all that tonight. "It hurts but I need more." Law groaned. 

The fingering was short lived. They were taken out and instead Cora's large cock rubbed between Trafalgar's cheeks. The giant man put his slicked up hand on top and pinned his member between that and the younger's ass. Not only did it give some sweet satisfaction of being touched, but he also lubed up his length. "I'm coming in." That deep voice warned. "You'll be a good boy for me, right Law?"

The younger man's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He'd never had Roci talk to him like that. It was surprising but more so just sexy. "I'll be good." Law answered in reflex. This was new and god was it hot. Corazon's hands encased Trafalgar's upper arms and held him tight. His entire body was quickly rocked back as the older man thrust in. Law screamed. His eyes snapped wide open and his body tensed up. Fuck that hurt. 

"You okay?" Corazon leaned over looking the man top to bottom. Maybe it was too ambitious doing that when Cora's dick was so large. It had always been a problem. He was wrapped up so much in want that it slipped his mind. 

Law was laying face down on the bed, shoulders tightened and eyes forced shut. He took a steady breath before answering with a quiet "yes". He rolled his hips back taking just a bit more of the unholy sized appendage. "Keep going. I want you to break me." 

Rocinante's face heated up as blood rushed to both heads. Law was absolutely going to be the death of him. He shifted his hands, one on the boy's back pinning him down and the other around his hips. He tried to angle his partner perfectly before snapping his hips back and slamming in. His toes curled in on themselves with pleasure. It was extremely tight and hotter than normal. Would it be selfish to ask for this kind of quick, rough sex in the future? 

Trafalgar let out sharp shouts at every thrust. His body betrayed his pain by filling with lust. His head quickly spun, blinded by pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but roll his hips back on the fat cock that had picked up the pace. Law's own member strained as it stood harder than it had ever been. 

Sweat dotted Corazon's brow. He was getting sloppy, not like he wasn't before, but he was close. Sharp pearl teeth grappled with his lower lip holding back the inevitable as he cursed how quickly he was going to bust. He moved his arms off of the younger man and steadied himself on his hands on either side of Law. He put more of his weight on the other as he all but laid on him again. Cora picked his hips up slowly until his tip was barely in. With no warning he snapped his hips downward, sheathing himself near completely into the boy's ass. The different pace helped calm him a bit, but it wasn't going to help for long. 

Below him was a smothered string of curse words. Law let out loud moans between the profanity. His fingers ensnared themselves in the blanket under him, knuckles white. His eyes were still sealed shut with his brow furrowed. "More please." He begged. His body craved the touch, the rough treatment. Cora obliged and repeated his actions. 

"How can I refuse your request?" His pelvis continued it's dance fire flaring up in his stomach once again. "You're going to make me cum." Roci admitted. "Do you want your reward?" 

Shit. This personality had Law wrapped around the other's pinky. "Give me all of you. I can take it." That was probably a mindless lie. Trafalgar had never truly taken ALL of Corazon but damn if he didn't want to do his best right now. Those words were all Coraozn needed to hear. He pulled himself and Law up to their knees. One hand wrapped around a dark wrist pulling him back like a rag doll. His other snaked around to the font side, taking Trafalgar's member in hand. Cora's chin dipped down, his hot breath on Law's ear melted his thoughts. He thrust his hips with speed and purpose. His hand did it's best to stroke the other's length in time with his movements. 

Cora's body tensed as the wildfire burned. Teeth pierced Law's ear as he released. Thick strings of cum filled that perfect terracotta ass. His grip on Law's member tightened as he continued his orgasm. Precum dribbled over his fingers and slicked up the member. He could hear the wanton moans gushing out Law's lips as his body strained. He was so close to the edge. 

The warm hand let go of the younger man's erection. Roci's hand wrapped around Law's free wrist and pulled him back against his solid abs. He gave a few halfhearted thrusts finishing up his orgasm. The smaller man let out an annoyed whine as he tried to pull his hands away. Short blond hair tickled Law's neck and caught on his freshly groomed facial hair. A broad tongue licked hungrily at the amber neck. "I didn't give you permission to cum yet." Cora's deep voice echoed through the skin he was licking and kissing. 

"Huh!? That's not fair!" Law protested. 

"You sound like a spoiled kid." Cora laughed. He picked the younger man up and twisted their position, never fully leaving the overheated entrance. Law now laid on his side, one leg supported in the air by the man's strong hand."I want to watch you feel good." Roci gave a hungry smirk as his tongue ran across his red lips. It tasted different without his normal makeup. 

Trafalgar tried to struggle so he could continue to pleasure himself. He was quickly loosing that warm feeling and would soon have to work up to an orgasm again. Rocinante's free hand easily wrapped around the smaller man's wrists and pinned them down to the mattress. The move forced Corazon to lean heavily over Law. His blond hair framed the lust flooded face. Sweat dotted his forehead, lips parted as his breathing was ragged. Those beautiful golden eyes held the whole moment in them. The raven haired man could feel himself slipping back into compliance. That face with Cora's perfect build lightly hidden behind fitted dress clothes had caused Law's coming undone. 

Corazon's member was already hard again after the short struggle. A new wave of need washed over him as he started moving his hips. A moan slipped out of Law's mahogany lips. That sound sparked the fire of a ravenous beast. Cora jumped into high gear pounding into the small body he dominated. Hungry eyes watched the other man strain and struggle not quite sure how to satiate the need to move. Law's head snapped back as loud moans and shouts erupted from his throat. His eyes squeezed shut as he was consumed. 

"Law, look at me." The command was quiet but strict. The younger man rolled his head towards the sound and forced his eyes open. He could feel his cock twitch as he bore witness to the sexiest man alive using his sore ass like a toy. God, this was everything that Trafalgar wanted. He didn't realize just how weak he was to the professional look. 

Corazon's length was at the best possible angle. The head of his cock rubbed vigorously against Law's prostate. Bright flashes of light filled his vision. "You feel so good in me." Law admitted as a string of drool dribbled down his chin. His mind was clouding over once again as fire flared in his groin. "Can I cum?" 

The smile that flashed over Rocinante's face warned of danger. Sharp teeth smirked down at Law. "Not quiet yet." The hand he had used to pin Law's arms released him. He opted, instead, to wrap it around the pulsing length that was wildly rocking everywhere in the rough force of Cora's thrusts. His fingers squeezed at the base more than what was comfortable. His rhythm was thrown off as he continued his onslaught while readjusting their two bodies. "You can't touch yourself. If you do you'll be punished." With that command hanging in the air, Roci released the throbbing dick. 

Law now laid on his back, ass rested on Cora's legs. His hands were already half stretched towards himself to gain relief. A sharp thrust shook his entire body. Corazon glared down with a look of disapproval. Aching need beckoned to Law. The younger man couldn't help but think that the punishment would be worth it. The large man leaned over Trafalgar's sweaty, shaking body. His face hovered just centimetres away from the other man's face. A burning hot tongue licked a teasing trail from chin to ear. "You don't want to do that." His low voice threatened. 

Against his instincts, Trafalgar pulled his hands away. His fingers ensnared themselves in the comforter under him, elbows arched behind his head.

"Good boy." Roci leaned in that extra bit and started to ravish the man. His teeth bit into supple lips as he forced his long tongue in. Law's entire mouth was filled by the appendage. His own tongue tried to dance around the invader, taking what little it could. Even here he was forced into submission. Corazon's pace picked up even faster than before. His fat dick stretched Trafalgar's entrance as even more of his length was forced in. He moved his mouth away from the other man's and started working on his neck. Sharp pains bit into the skin and left wet marks all over. Every accessible inch was marked. 

Law's whole body bobbed along with the force, his mouth hung open with loud moans tumbling out ungracefully. His entire mind went blank as a fire roared with vengeance. His hips pressed hard against the muscled legs they sat on. His chest arched up as much as it could with the giant man hanging over him. He could no longer control his breathing. 

Cora's tongue flicked upwards and wet the rim of Trafalgar's ear. A hot and heavy breath descended on the soaked skin. "Cum for me, Law." The command mixed with the pleasure that drowned him. His throbbing member erupted with thick cum coating his stomach as he was still being handled like a doll. Corazon's pace peeked as his own release shortly followed. He slowed as the last tingling wave of enjoyment raced up his spine. 

The giant man stayed where he was, with barely enough strength to hold himself up, let alone move. The two men shared laboured breaths. Their high was too good to come down from quickly. Both took comfort in roaming over the other's face and features as the two calmed down. Corazon finally fell to the side and splayed himself out fully. A hand had scooped Law and rolled him over with Cora. The tired, panting man didn't fight it and just rested against the small amount of exposed skin on Rocinante's chest. His eyes fluttered shut as his mind tried to produce thoughts. Hands gently rubbed at his back. He felt a kiss softly pressed against his forehead. A trickle of cum slid out of his entrance as Cora's erection waned inside him. 

"I've never been that turned on before." Law admitted quietly more to himself than to the other. "You may want to wear this more often."

"You may be right." Corazon smiled. "I need to figure out how to wash out cum stains first." He pinched at the wrinkled shirt and inspected the patch of warm liquid that soaked in already. He was almost certain that his pants were just as messy. "I hope it's not dry clean only."


End file.
